Hallelujah
by poppyfields13
Summary: Dally’s surprised to find he made it into heaven. Slash.


**[A/N]** Inspired by Paramore's "Hallelujah". I wrote this to make myself feel better. Bad day and all.

* * *

_this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming hallelujah  
we'll make it last forever  
and we've got time on our hands_

Dally could think of a million reasons why he wouldn't be going to heaven. Heck, he didn't even believe in the place. And yet, there he was.

And there was Johnny. He looked so different. He was smiling. He looked relaxed for the first time in his life. Dally hadn't wanted to die because he expected in death he would see Johnny again. He wanted to die because he thought he never would see Johnny again.

"I wasn't sure I was going to make it into heaven," Johnny said to him. "Since I killed that boy and everything."

"Damn Johnny, of course you'd make it to heaven," Dally said with conviction. "Kinda surprised I'm here though."

"Why?" Johnny asked. "If I'm here, you should be too."

~*~

_6 months earlier_… Johnny and Dally were hanging out together in the vacant lot, just them, which was always something Johnny enjoyed almost more than anything.

Johnny had been sitting by himself after having fled his house, where his old man had been in a rotten temper. It was getting dark and when Johnny first saw the lone figure walking along the street, he was scared. But then he realised who it was. "Hey Dally."

Dally turned in his direction and started walking over. "Hey kid. Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Hidin' from the old man."

"Ah." He sat down next to Johnny and inspected the younger boy's face. There were fresh bruises. "I outta kill that bastard," he said angrily.

"Don't," Johnny said. "You'd just be locked up, and what good would you be to any of us there?"

"Shoot kid, I'm always doin' time anyway."

They were silent for a moment. Johnny was glad that Dally was with him. He always felt safe around Dally. Unconsciously, he shivered.

"You cold?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Dally put his arm around Johnny's shoulders and pulled him close. Johnny's heart started pounding. He liked Dally a whole lot, more than he should. He didn't know why, but sometimes he imagined what it'd be like to kiss Dally.

Then he suddenly found out what it was like, because Dally really kissed him. It was better than he imagined. He didn't know what had caused Dally to slowly lean over and softly kiss the very edge of his mouth, he instantly thought maybe Dally was drunk, but Johnny couldn't taste any liquor on his lips.

Sometimes, when Johnny went to church with Ponyboy, he would pray. He didn't pray for his old man to stop beating him, or for the socs to leave him alone, he just prayed to be happy. In that moment he was happy, it felt as if an angel had answered his prayers.

They kissed for a long time. Johnny was a little surprised that Dally was kissing him so sweetly, Dally didn't do anything sweetly. Yet, he caressed Johnny's face, and gently ran his hand down Johnny's side. He wasn't rough at all.

Johnny was lulled to sleep by Dallas Winston's tender kisses, and even though he fell asleep in the vacant lot, he was in Dally's arms, and it was the best sleep he ever had.

But when he woke up, Dally was gone. And when Johnny saw him that afternoon, he acted as if nothing had happened. It continued that way until the day Johnny died.

Johnny didn't mind dying. Not just because he knew saving those kids was worth it, but because he didn't want to live in a place where he felt so bad all the time. He didn't want to feel bad for feeling the way he did about Dally.

He didn't know that the only reason Dally held his life together, was because he lived for Johnny. Johnny was all he cared about.

~*~

"I may have lied, cheated and stole," Dally said. "But I can understand why I'd be forgiven for those things. What I can't understand is why I'm allowed into heaven after the way I felt… feel, about you."

"What do you mean?"

"My biggest crime… It's loving you Johnny. Like, as more than a buddy or a brother."

Johnny smiled and Dally's heart skipped. He didn't think he could ever get used to that sight. "Why is it a crime?" Johnny asked. "Why is loving someone a crime? Don't you think that maybe that's what redeemed you?"

"It can't be… you're a guy. It ain't right."

"I think you're wrong Dally. We're both here, and I love you too."

Dally thought it was strange that only now, in heaven, could he be in love with Johnny, and for it to not be a bad thing. But he guessed that's why it was heaven.


End file.
